buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhance
"Enhance" ( Kyōka) is an attribute. It is given to spell cards which increase the Power, Defense and Critical of cards or give cards keywords. List of Sets with Enhance Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (JP) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *S Start Deck 1: Dradeity *Trial Deck 7: Tomorrow! Asmodai *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (JP) *Promo Cards List of Enhance Cards Ancient World *Cintamani Stone *Result of Dragonwork *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Natural of Absolute Strongest *Overpowering Arc Dragons *Strength of a Thousand Dragons Danger World *Battle Spirit Infusion *Chaos Arms *Martial Essence *Raging Chained Strikes Darkness Dragon World *Blackbolt Ring *Bloody Dance *Crisis Field *Dark Energy *Dark Spirit *Death Counter *False Wounds *Judgement Day Dragon World *《Dragon Cruel Execute》 Dragion Judge *4000 Festival! *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" *Dragosolid *Dragon Trust *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Heatup *Dragonic Teamwork *Gar-Energy *King of Da★Dan *Knightenergy *One-to-one *Shine-energy *Superior Buddy *Thunder Emperor's Formation *Thunder X Energy *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Dungeon World *Blessing of Nereus *Encouragement of the White Veil *Enemin Gold α *Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" Generic *Battle Deity Support *Buddy Remodel *Celtic Cross Spread *Ultimate Buddy! Hero World Impacts *Blazer Blaezer! *Shout Out Battle Poets! Lyric Over! Spells *Arduous Training *Attack Power Amplification Device *Body of Steel *Caardian Secret Base *I am a Rose Who Cuts Down Evil *I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *Justice Will Prevail! *Leave Me Here and Move On! *Long Range Bombardment *Reckless Bravery...... *Ride-Changer Headquarters - Maintenance Dock *Special Weapon, Virus Buster Katana World *Art of Heat Haze Legend World *Berserk Gard *Brilliance of the Yellow Path *Chosen Being *Decree of Dullahan *Heroic Spirit *Light Horn of the False Deity *Power of Mythology *Sulizers Gard *The Wydar Sarkal Magic World *Bestie! *Bird Magic ~Trial Edition~ *Godmagic, TioForti *I’m Wicked! *Malicious Selector *On Fleek! *Trick or Trick Star Dragon World *Additional Jewel *Aldo Ground *Buff Grinder *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Dragoner Wings *Dragoner's Beat *Energy of Universe *Life in Space Colony *Mystery Setting *Prism Amulet *Prismatic Prisma *Scram Crossnize *Selection of Athora *Speculight Ring *Swingby Smash Dual Cards Spells *Jackknife History (Star Dragon/Dragon) Category:Ancient World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Generic Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World Category:Star Dragon World